(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patio table and fan combination.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,811 to Hopkins is the closest prior art known. This device was primarily designed as a retrofit device. That is to say that the light and fan were designed to fit on a patio table with an umbrella that were already set up and in use. The advantage of the Hopkins '811 device is that you can put the fan on without taking the umbrella off. This design has several problems including the concern that the retrofit design would not have a stable enough pole to support the rotating fan. The design is also undesirable and unnecessary for a new fan and table combination. Specifically Hopkins calls for a one piece pole which would be undesirable because it would increase the product shipping costs. The light of Hopkins was intended only for advertising, and would not provide illumination for people seated at the table.
As will be seen from the subsequent description of the embodiments of the present invention, the shortcomings of the prior art are overcome.